


Drinking on the Job

by AceGhostHost (Volumes_Too_Logan)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, F/M, Kinda, Swearing, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombie Hunters, Zombies, percabeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 20:55:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14340738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Volumes_Too_Logan/pseuds/AceGhostHost
Summary: Percy and Annabeth are fighting for their lives in the zombie apocalypse, but being in mortal peril has never stopped Percy from being a total idiot.  They break into a coffee shop and Percy decides to steal a drink.





	Drinking on the Job

"Percy!! You can't just take a coffee during the FUCKING APOCALYPSE!"

Percy whipped around, coffee in hand, to face a very pissed off Annabeth.

"Come _on_ , babe. That's the _best_ reason to take a coffee! We're going to need some energy later when they come to eat our brains."

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Percy. For _fuck's sake_ put it down."

A loud crash resounded through the shop. Zombies crawled over the broken panes, green gore oozing from their stomachs. "Do you see what you've done? Put that shit down, we have to get out of here." With a huff and dramatic gesture, Percy placed his coffee on the nearest table and drew his sword.

"Don't worry, Wise Girl, I've got this," Percy assured her with the raise of his sword. A deep rumbling started as Riptide rose higher in the air. In one fluid motion, Percy pointed his sword at the undead tearing through the walls and windows. " _FUCK OFF_."

_CRAAAAAAAASHHHHHH_

Water flooded past the couple and forcefully swept every decaying creature out of the shop and down the street. Percy capped his sword and picked up his coffee from the unscathed, bone-dry table. Annabeth watched, unamused, as her stubborn boyfriend took a long, condescending sip of his now-cold coffee.

"Does it taste like ass?" she asked.

"Does that matter?"

"Percy Jackson, you nearly got us killed over a cold, dirt-flavored coffee."

"Okay," Percy said, setting his coffee down again, "but... are you surprised?"

Annabeth groaned and stormed out of the back of the shop, Percy hot on her heels. "Sometimes I think having seaweed for a brain might _actually_ mark an improvement for you."

"Aww I love you too."


End file.
